Pasts present
by Gabrielle-Lucy-Di'Angelo
Summary: what if tom riddle had a twin? what would happen then? a veryyyyy long one shot that came to me in a dream! up for adoption! pm me if you want to adopt it!
1. Chapter 1

A/N; just a little story I wrote while injured at summer camp. Hope you like it!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

*parseltoung*

^talking at the same time together^

Mrs. Cole was and is, a very stern woman, she believed in corporeal punishment when something went wrong, and if you didn't tell the truth punishment would come. And if something was not normal, it was to be feared. So when, 11 years ago to the day, a woman came to the orphanage, full with child, and gave birth to twin boys, she thought this was just going to be a normal birth, two more normal children. Oh but how wrong she was. In the midst of giving birth, the women talked. "I hope they look like their papa!" and she was right to hope it too, she wasn't much of a looker, she was ugly, if anything. At the end of her birth she held the two twins. One had icy dark blue midnight eyes and a shock of midnight black hair, she instructed them two name this one Tom, after his papa, Marvolo after her brother, and have the surname Riddle. The other twin had almost unnatural glowing Emerald green eyes, and the same shock of midnight black hair. She instructed them to name him Lucan, after her papa, Mortimire after her uncle, and also have the surname Riddle. Taking one last look at her twin boys, she fell asleep. And never woke up. She never even told them her name. From the day they took those boys away from the lifeless form of their mother, they knew they would be trouble. Even as babes, they were silent, barely ever making a sound except for when they were hungry, thirsty, or needed to be changed. Their stares seemed like they were looking into your soul and as they grew up, they relied on each other, Lucan was always seen with his brother wherever he went, and vice versa. They both had short Black hair, aristocratic nose and cheekbones, and were very tall for their age. Every person who worked there guessed at their full height they would be about six foot two. Both were extremely smart for their age, prodigy's, at 11! And had eidetic memories, at 5 years old they could do 6th grade math material as easy as they could breath. At 11, they can do collage work, if possible, even more Easley, and could probably have a very intelligent conversation with a fully grown and trained rocket scientist, and still puzzle said person with their intellect. Strange things happened around these boys. Tom and Lucan swore they did not do it, but one time , there was a rabbit hanging from the rafters , then the Amy and Johnny bishop got scared enough that they never talked to anyone again, and that time when the matron found them hissing at a snake, as if they could talk to it. Strange boys they were….. All this Mrs. Cole told the one person interested in these boys. Albus Dumbledore.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking down the hallway, Mrs. Cole glanced nervously behind her. 'Why would this man want to see the Riddle twins? I know he said a school for gifted children….but…. these two are smart yes; prodigy's no less but…. They would hurt the other children….. Just like they do here…. I fear for that school….' She stopped at the beginning of the hallway leading to the twins door. Glancing fearfully at it, She turned toward Dumbledore. " That door at the end sir. They are usually in there at this time of the day…." Dumbledore nodded at her and started walking towards the door, faintly hearing the women whisper 'Be safe old man, may god have mercy on yours and the schools soul.'

~o0o~

When Dumbledore reached the door he noticed the whispering stop that he herd walking up to it. Knocking on the door he heard shuffling inside the room before the doorknob rattled underneath his hand. He swiftly let go. The door opened a crack and a boy with icy emerald eyes and pitch black hair with a wavy fringe covering his right eye. The boy glanced up at him with those icy emotionless eyes and Dumbledore barely concealed his shiver when that gaze snapped up to him. " what do you want?" the man barely heard him but he shivered none the less . that voice was dripping with disdain and contempt with a hint of chilling dark power. Albus gained control of himself and spoke; " are Tom and Lucan Riddle here at the moment?" he asked, making sure his voice was as friendly as he could. He knew if this boy heard any sort of threat in his voice he would use the fight or flight routine, and Albus was extremely sure the boy would fight. The boy's face showed shock for a second before he quickly schooled his features. 'Dear merlin!' Albus thought. 'Does nobody ever come and see these boys? Shocked at someone wanting to see them…. 'the boys eyes grew wary, and he asked; " who wants to know and why?" why I do my boy! Dumbledore wanted to say, but Albus knew that that would not go well. " I am here to see The Riddle twins, I have a place for them at a school for gifted children." "Well you better come in then." The boy herded into the room like a sheep. Dumbledore barley controlled his chuckle.

He sat down on a chair in the middle of the room. "Now," Dumbledore started. "I am professor Dumbledore-." Both boys' eyes hardened. "Professor, like a doctor? We aren't insane! That wench Cole put you up to this didn't she? We had nothing to do with those brats in the cave!" they both said at the same time. Dumbledore's eyes grew wide. "no I'm not a doctor…." He started , but was swiftly cut of with both boys growling out; " then why are you here? TELL THE TRUTH!" the both said at the same time. Dumbledore sighed. It seemed he would have to go straight to the point with these boys. " I am here to offer you a place in the school I teach at, but first, do you believe in magic?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N this will be an extreemly shortchapter andi am going on temperary leave from wrighting these stories i have untill my muse stopsbeing a idiot.

"magic,that what we can do? i knew were special, that we were better then them."the looks of greed on both their faces when Lucan said this chilled Albus to bone. these two needed to be watched. dumbledore had no idea that watching them closlley would not help a bit.

A/N im sorry!please dont kill me! when iget my muse back ill make this chapter soooosorry ... :'(


	4. Chapter 4 diagon alley

A/N : sorry to all the people who were waiting for me to update this story. And the next person who flames my story will wish they never did. I do not apresheate it and yes, I know my spelling grammar and captilasaion is bad, but that can't be helped. I've looked for a beta and I can't find one. Nobody is willing. So ONLY GOOD REVIEWS!ABSOLUTLY NO FLAMES! *coughs* on with the story then.

Chapter 2 : diagon alley

Two days after the old coot( as Lucan had started calling him, he could tell he was a meddling prick already, being a telapath, which both twins had, bypassed the old coots barriers in his mind like a butter knife to butter, saw his thoughts, he saw their power and wanted to control them.)

Had come and told them they were wizards, and told them ware diagon ally was, and gave them the money for orphaned children, they were walking into diagon ally . Lucan and Tom, who were the most composed people their age, we're struggling not to just out write gape at the sites. People in robes were milling about robes in maroon blue pink green red and yellow, even some with crazy designs like stars and moons. To their left a women was muttering ; " 14 nuts for a pound of beetle eyes, their mad..." while shaking her head, while children to their right were ogling at a broom with their faces pressed to the glass ("the arosweep 1200 , fastest broom out there, I hope I get it for Yule !") while a little ways up two muggles were trying to figure out the money system with their son. ( " honestly , who can understand this rubbish! 17 nuts to a sickle, 16 sickles to a galleon, their insane!") Tom and Lucan walked up to the first shop, madam malkins robes for all occasions. Walking in they were ushered to two stools near a blond boy their age . " hello, hogwarts too? My mother is checking out wands while my father is getting my books. I really want that new broom, maybe I'll bully father into getting it for me. My names Abraxes Malfoy, and yours? I hope I'll be in slytherin, house of the cunning and sly, bet house their is, my whole family has been in there. It would be horrible if I got sorted into hufflepuff of gryffindor , I'd leave if that happened." Tom and Lucan looked at eachother. They knew they needed to befriend this boy. He was clearly rich and powerful. " our names are Tom and Lucan Riddle. " they both said it at the same time. " Riddle? Wasn't the last Riddle a squib? What was your mothers name?" he asked eyes narrowing . " Marope gount." Lucan replied. Abraxes's face brightened up. Oh good, your purebloods then. You'll deffintly be in slytherin. Why don't we meet at the bookshop later? We can talk then!" the blond boy jumped down off his stool and held out both hands. " deal?" Tom and Lucan looked at eachother then nodded and held ou their hands. " deal!"


	5. Chapter 5

I'mbong sure if anyone is reading my story's ... I've had hate mail from people about my story's going on for a couple of weeks now and it's really effecting me... I don't know who it is becouse it's always anounymas and I KNOW my spellIng and grammar is bad but... I don't have a beta and I have a medical problem that affects my spelling and grammar capabilaties and ithurts me a lot when I get hate mail like that so I'putting my story's on hold for. Ow until my self esteem goes up. Im really sorry to any one who actully reads my story's ..( I doubt anyone does...) but it really hurtsright now.

- the-girl-who-feels-like-people-hate-her-wrighting.


	6. PLEASE!

Hi my faithful ( if any) followers! I amwondering if any of you can write this story for me! I realy want it done fast( or at least 3 chapters at at time starting from the moment you take it up..) updated at least onece every one or two days, and If you want to take it up please please please tell me, if you do I might nag you to work on it but with my medical problems I'm a very impatient person! Please please please! SOMEONE, take up this story!

AU; non magic( Harry looks , sounds and acts like Logan after the experiment and traveling around Canada ! He lost his memory! Of course he acts different and he losses his accent for a Canadian one!)

when Hadrian Potter Woke up on his 18th birthday, with bone claws coming out of the space betwwen his knuckes, and an abilaty to heal extreemly fast, he did not expect to be kidnapped by people who expariment on him and give him an adimantium skelotan or for them to erase his memorys of everything eecept the exparement and the knoladge how to fight from his brain. armed with new adimantium claws, healing abilaties , dog tags with the name SHIEK/HADRIAN 198874 on them, he escapes. running to canada, he meets logan, who is like him, who takes him to proffesser xaiver.


End file.
